The Brittana Team
Brittana Final Moment on Locker.gif Brittana - Pillow Fight.gif Brittana Background Cherrios Competition.gif Brittana-brittany-and-santana-20652617-500-500.gif Brittana - Hallways.gif Brittana - Thanks for understand me.gif Brittana - Like never before.gif BS Touch-a Touch-a TouchMe.gif Santittany - Dancing.gif Santittany.gif Lil' Brittana.gif Brittana - Adivination.gif Brittana - Landslide.gif Britanna - Poster.gif I'll Kiss You Britt.gif THIS IS FOR ALL OF THE AMAZING PEOPLE WHO WANT BRITTANA TO HAPPEN, AND STAY TOGETHER. PLEASE SANTANA! MAN UP! SHE IS SINGLE AGAIN Members #User:Flibbles #If you see my reflection in the snow covered hillsWell, the landslide brought you down #So if You're Rebecca Black Then Why are You White? 04:02, March 20, 2011 (UTC) # #Bohemian-moon #Pretty Young Thing (Repeat after me) 16:00, March 13, 2011 (UTC) #Xx-LiZzYcOdY-xX 16:08, March 13, 2011 (UTC) #''Sombraline'' #Santana Lopez"Get Up In My Grill" 18:30, March 13, 2011 (UTC) #Finchelquicklover 18:39, March 13, 2011 (UTC) love them! #gleefinchelbartie 'You're very talented. I should know, I'm very talented too.' 18:45, March 13, 2011 (UTC) #ThisKidLikesGlee 18:50, March 13, 2011 (UTC) (It was always on but ;) ) #Finchell 19:31, March 13, 2011 (UTC) #Gleek5 #Glee+me+Kurt=love (Got Kurt? I do) 19:48, March 13, 2011 (UTC) #Isn't it killing you;like it's killing me 16:45, May 29, 2011 (UTC) #RachBrittzGlamazonBitch♥ ~Proud Pezberry Bitch!♥~ 23:18, March 13, 2011 (UTC) B r i t t a n a F o r e v e r!!! ♥ #Petrificus14 23:18, March 13, 2011 (UTC) #i've been afraid of changing..♥cause' I built my whole life around you..♪ 22:33, March 21, 2011 (UTC)23:42, March 16, 2011 (UTC) #Daftendirekt Homework 03:10, March 14, 2011 (UTC) #Im a 9 year old gleek . Does that matter ? 03:16, March 14, 2011 (UTC) #FernandaMouta #Gleestyle xx #Nayapher (got it coach!) #ME!!! izzypotterrocks!! :D #Jpo06 #BlackAndYellowSwaqq #Brittany Breaks The Truth To Artie Well, for a while, I thought you were a robot. 05:01, March 21, 2011 (UTC) #[[User:Mr.Santana Lopez|'Rigby']] [[User talk:Mr.Santana Lopez|'Aww man! This sucks.']] 21:30, March 15, 2011 (UTC) (It better be worth it) #Babyjabba 23:35, March 15, 2011 (UTC) #Gleek_Brittana21 #[[User:Pig&gleecrazy|'Pigandgleecrazy']] '' Let’s do Run Joey Run!'' #Brochy #[[User:FinchelForever|'You can take everything I have, You can break everything I am, Like I'm made of glass, Like I'm made of paper ']] [[User:FinchelForever|'Go on and try to tear me down, I will be rising from the ground']] Like a Skyscraper. #therosieposie24 #Brittana forever♥♪☺ It's All About The Teasing, and NOT about the Pleasing! 00:23, Marc h 17, 2011 (UTC) ♥♪♥ #Gleekster101 #Froggy Lips If you tried hard enough you could suck a baby's head #Klaine and Fabson are pure epicness! 17:47, March 20, 2011 (UTC) #Brittz Here!Did You Know That Dolphins Are Just Gay Sharks? 23:00, March 20, 2011 (UTC) #QRGleek - Zombie Double Rainbows 22:55, March 21, 2011 (UTC) #Peacekeeper13 #'Too cute for words. BRITANNA FOREVER <3' Audball2108 21:22, March 26, 2011 (UTC) #[[User: Gleeful|'Gleeful']] Don't hate me just cause you ain't me ♫ 02:53, March 27, 2011 (UTC) #Goldstarrach 02:59, March 27, 2011 (UTC) #Ronn. 21:40, April 3, 2011 (UTC) #Golden_Starz Whether it's a heart attack or heartbreak, just like Broadway, the show must go on # --[[User: Immagleek18|'Did you get my text?']] [[User talk:Immagleek18|'Yes...']] 17:03, June 10, 2011 (UTC) #GleekyVivi #LYDMAN #--[[User: Kira is a gleek|'This is how the story plays out Quinn:']] [[User talk:Kira is a gleek|'Rachel gets Finn and YOU get heartbroken']] 19:01, March 27, 2011 (UTC) #--Rachel Berry "There's NOTHING ironic about show choir!! FinchelShipper<33 01:20, May 22, 2011 (UTC) #gleekjonleaheathernayadianna #Careyellow #.-[[User:Leia Stone|''Capture The Flag]]Lebanese 20:08, May 10, 2011 (UTC) #[[User:CheeriosWMHS|'You like HER more than ME! She's BLOND and AWESOME and SO SMART! ADMIT IT! Just ADMIT IT! NO KISS ME!]] '''The wisdom of a Weepy Hysterical Drunk. #[[User: AoiFe OLivia|'You' WANNA be ]][[User talk: AoiFe OLivia|'a LOSER' Like Me?!! ]]ab 5:09, April 8, 2011 (UTC) #GleekandGleekier #Samchel:D 07:52, April 15, 2011 (UTC)Samchel I've been afraid of changing. 'Cause I built my life around you. # --[[User:Sky Splits|'I want my kids to be able to look back at these books and see who I was, make them proud — not the bastard one I'm carrying now, of course — the ones I'll have when I'm married and ready']] [[User talk:Sky Splits|[Quinn Fabray the best glee character]]] 04:12, April 18, 2011 (UTC) #--Here's my song it goes blah, blah, blah. ~Glee Spoof, The Blaine Song~ 06:14, June 12, 2011 (UTC) # #User:Goth-wheelkids #--Pigs are awesome, Glee is awesome, Finchel is awesome, my BFWF is awesome, I am Pigandgleecrazy 23:56, April 26, 2011 (UTC) #[[User:BrittanaKlaine25|''Lebenese>Bitch]] 01:43, April 28, 2011 (UTC)BrittanaKlaine25 Obviously you don't love you as much as I do or you would Put the shirt on and dance with me. #[[User:DieYoungStayPretty|Britanna is lesbian-liscious]] #--♥♥Gleek4ever♥♥Yobro001 :) 10:32, April 28, 2011 (UTC) # LoserLikeMe 08:33, April 30, 2011 (UTC) # St.berrylover 07:41, May 1, 2011 (UTC) #--Abejita gm 01:56, May 2, 2011 (UTC) # HannahGleek 14:13, May 2, 2011 (UTC)♥Brittana!!!!♥ #BRITTANA AND FABERRY ARE HOT 13:31, May 13, 2011 (UTC) #--Crystal8monkey:P :P :P BRITTANA ALL THE WAY the 1 thing i don't get is why i always like gay couples'' # Can't sing 22:19, May 14, 2011 (UTC) # User:Baby Tana I'm definitely on it baby!:P # Just a Lucky Person LATE, June 06, 2011 (UTC)` # [[User: QuinnySkySplits|''you can get married as many times as you want']] # [[User talk:QuinnySkySplits|' you only get one shot at your junior prom♥']] 20:00, May 21, 2011 (UTC) # Quinn.Sam keep on kissing! # While Artie asks "Why are you so stupid?", Santana asks "When did you get so smart?" <3 # Mrs. Puckzilla 23:57, May 28, 2011 (UTC) # BRITANNA FOREVER!- # [[User: PezBerry|''Tell me if I was brilliant or simply outstanding.']] She can be difficult, but, boy, can she sing '' 03:06, June 2, 2011 (UTC) # Did you know that dolphins are just gay sharks? 19:30, June 7, 2011 (UTC) # CuteKurt Let me tell you about CHRIS COLFER He is TALENTED HE IS PURE AWESOMENESS 03:59, June 9, 2011 (UTC) #User:xMimiii every rose has it's thorn <3 # Every time we say goodbye, I wish we had one more kiss 23:58, June 10, 2011 (UTC) # Idobite 08:13, June 12, 2011 (UTC) # User:Samantha2337 # User:Gleek1537 (: 8:39 June 12, 2011 # D-Dizzle Charlie Swagron 02:30, June 19, 2011 (UTC) # Per3ylove - Talk 00:50, June 20, 2011 (UTC) # Whether It's a Heart Attack or Heartbreak, just like Broadway... The Show Must Go On 20:56, June 20, 2011 (UTC) # SariahOStalk 01:49, June 27, 2011 (UTC) # --Shootingstars12 11:41, June 30, 2011 (UTC) quam, puckleberry, klaine and brittana # RedQueen Still waiting for the right time to be with you.. and spend the rest of my life beside you. Brittanalove 20:49, June 30, 2011 (UTC) #User:LoveNayaRivera ''Brittana, Faberrittana, Quartie, Faberry, Quick, St.Berry <3 #User:Georgialovesglee:) #Quamfan 02:34, July 6, 2011 (UTC) #I wish I knew how to make a cool signature 03:10, July 6, 2011 (UTC) #--[[User:StGroffles|'We're an inevitability, and no one can take that away from us']] [[User talk:StGroffles||'Talk to Me!']] #[[User talk:Finchel.Forever|'Your very talented.']] [[User talk:Finchel.Forever|'Really?']] [[User talk:Finchel.Forever|'Yeah. I should know, I'm very talented too.']] #Open Your Heart To Me Finchel Forever 13:52, July 7, 2011 (UTC) #User:Ilovekurtandblaine♥♥~St. Berry Lover♥♥~Squinn♥♥~ 20:03, July 7, 2011 (UTC) #User:Drechao #Br0dxwerc 11:50, July 9, 2011 (UTC) #User:Littlemissbrittany888 <3 #-Ellii51 #User:Sparkle<3 21:00, July 15, 2011 (UTC) #User:Like a gLeek #<3 Klaine <3 Brittana <3 Faberry <3 Fabang # User:Kringles22 Born this way! Brittana♥ 19:29, July 23, 2011 (UTC) # TRUE LOVE COMES ONLY ONES.. User:PrettyAyan ~HeyaShipper~ # --I Love Glee signed this! 18:34, July 23, 2011 (UTC)Camillle is crazy and i mean crazy for brittanna. I LOVE TOU BRITTTANNA! Media:[[Media:Example.ogg]] #User:Gleeks04 17:59, July 24, 2011(UTC) Enemies #Artie #Sam #THE BARTIE ARMY!!!! #Ke$ha (We R Who We R) 13:35, March 15, 2011 (UTC) #[[User:Mr.Santana Lopez|'Rigby']] [[User talk:Mr.Santana Lopez|'Aww man! This sucks.']] 21:30, March 15, 2011 (UTC) #Finn #Cupcakegirl 00:16, March 17, 2011 (UTC) Bartie<3 #Gleek #Alice #Artie-Brittany Relationship ARMY RULES #You have to have an account to join #You can't go around spamming other ship's pages #Don't delete anything that isn't yours #Respect other people's point of view 'Please abide by these rules to keep the Wiki a happy and safe place for all Gleeks to enjoy! ' 'WE ARE ALL ONE BIG HAPPY FAMILY BRITTANA FANFICTION #http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6506398/1/Music_Box #http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6691473/1/I_See_You #http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6177788/1/bColor_b #http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7032218/1/Mischances_Stances_and_Stolen_Glances #http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6410509/1/bInfluence_b #http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6871222/1/Id_Rather_Be_Flying_Than_Falling #http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6208835/1/Brittanys_Diary #http://www.fanfiction.net/s/6322504/1/Memories_of_Yesterday Category:Teams